


My Padawan

by Starfall16



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 15:10:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfall16/pseuds/Starfall16
Summary: Depa looks back on her padawan's life with him.





	My Padawan

My padawan. I missed you. I am so proud of you, and all that you have done in my absence. I look at you now, and I see those eyes. The eyes of my inquisitive, curious padawan. Let those eyes fill with color and joy once again, for you have no more pain. No more suffering. Then why do your eyes still fill with tears? Why do you still cry?  
You cry for the ones you left behind.  
You once told me you had a vision. Of a woman and a boy. Of burning fire surrounding the stars and the moons. You didn’t know what it meant, and now you do. It was the last thing you would see.  
But I have watched you all your life, my padawan. I have watched you smile. I have watched you cry. I watched you make a promise. A promise that you and her would go down together, the two of you. You have never broken a promise, young one. You still haven’t.  
Because it wasn’t just the two of you. It was three. And that makes all the difference.  
I watched you grow up, far too fast. I wished I could hold you, and tell you it would be alright. But I couldn’t. You lived a life far better than you think. I watched you outrun the clones and hide away. You met a young woman and saved a planet and a moon. You helped so many people, in so little time. You did so much. You learned to forgive or at least learn to accept the clones that took everything from you. And you raised a family. A mother. A father. A big brother. A sister. A son. And one cranky housepet. You gave hope to a young boy and girl with no place left to go. And you let them leave the nest when they needed to soar. That is the hardest to do.  
I may agree with the Jedi on many things, but I have never agreed on the idea of taking young ones away from a family that they will never know. Jedi don’t have attachments. The said it was a bad idea. But you proved them wrong. You proved that attachments only make us stronger. And although you never knew your birth family, you managed to do something very few jedi ever have. You found a family, and you made one. You did more than just survive. You lived.  
And that brings us here, my padawan. To the beginning of the end. Where you can watch the woman you love triumph. The brother free his people. The sister rise above and soar. The little boy lead a new generation of jedi. Where you can watch your son grow up. And guide them, as the force guided you.


End file.
